Ada Will Make It Better
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Little Estel wakes up with a horrible sore throat. His loving family of healers tend him to help him get well. But it comes to the point that Elrond is going to have to remove his son's tonsils. Estel is NOT thrilled about the idea, at all!
1. Chapter 1 Miserable

**Hi, everybody! I smiled when this plot came to my mind. God gives me inspiration sometimes at the most unexpected moments. I don't own LOTR or the characters. Reviews are absolutely welcome!**

**Estel is 7-years-old here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, little brother!" The two Elrondion sons burst into the human boy's room.

"Aaargghh!" Estel groaned in return, which only made him feel much worse than he already did. His whole body felt heavy, his head as if it was full of cotton, and his throat felt like it was on fire. His outburst just now did _not _help!

But the twins didn't catch on. They were used to him being grumpy from time to time when they woke him up, especially if he'd stayed up passed his bedtime without permission! "Oh, come on now." Elrohir said sneakily. "You're not going to be a lazy bones on this bright morning, are you? After you've been begging us for what feels like a century to let you ride your horse on your own?"

"_O...way..." _Estel mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move his mouth muscles at all, and his throat felt like a dwarf's melting pot.

"Come on, Estel." Elladan smirked, moving closer. Estel could hear their footsteps close to his bed, and he buried his nose deeper inside his pillow. _I thought for sure he'd bolt out of bed when we mentioned the horseback riding! I mean, that's only all he's talked about for weeks. _Elladan grabbed the covers and pulled them back but Estel snatched at them, moaning and trying to cover himself back up.

"Mmm-hmm. Someone overslept again." Elrohir shook his head. "I know what will wake him up." He reached down and started tickling his little brother's feet then went for his sides. Estel didn't laugh, not at all. In fact, he felt very irritable. Why couldn't his big goons of brothers just leave him alone? His head was spinning, and Elrohir's spidery finger touches made his muscles ache more than tickle.

"'_Op...Me alone!" _Estel snapped.

"Oh, come on, little brother. You know you like this game as much as we do." Elladan chuckled with his twin.

"_I said...STOP!" _Estel hollered loudly, sitting up in the bed. His screeching burned his throat horribly. He gasped and clutched his neck, and started crying. The twins had halted their jest, watching with alarmed faces. It wasn't like Estel to be _that _out of sorts. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Estel?" Elladan asked, all humor from his voice gone. He rubbed his little brother's back. "Are you alright?"

"It burns!" Estel wailed, his sobbing only building up the scouring pain inside his mouth. And having to raise his vocal chords to make himself heard more than doubled the excruciating discomfort.

"What burns?" Elrohir asked. He sat down and felt his brother's forehead. "He's very feverish." He said, with a tone of worry. "We need Ada in here."

"Do you feel sick, Estel?" Elladan asked. "Does your belly hurt? Are you cold?"

"My throat..._really hurts! Really, really _hurts." Estel swallowed hard, trying to get the words out. He dropped his head on Elladan's chest. "It hurts so bad. It's burning!"

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself, little brother." Elladan said soothingly. "Try to stop crying. We'll find Ada and he'll have you feeling better in no time." Elrohir had stood up and left the room to get his father. Estel groaned. His head felt so heavy, he just dropped into his brother's lap. Elladan didn't mind, and massaged his sweaty hair. He hated it when Estel got sick. He didn't understand exactly what the boy was going through and it startled him.

Elrohir returned quickly with Elrond. They stepped over to the bed. "What's wrong, Estel?" Elrond asked softly. "Your brother told me you aren't feeling well?" Estel whimpered and slid off Elladan's lap, curling up in a ball.

"_Ada.._." he moaned. Elladan moved aside to let his father take his place.

"Sit up, Estel, so I can understand what you're saying." Elrond said, helping the boy up. Estel groaned, hunching over. Elrond felt his forehead. "He is definitely feverish. Elrohir, hand me that..."

"Already here for you, Ada." Elrohir said, holding out a basin of water with a rag in it. Elrond rang out the rag and wiped Estel's forehead with it. The boy flinched.

"Ada, stop. It's cold!" He whined.

"I know, son. But it will help." Elrond said sympathetically. He'd been down this road so many times with his human son. "So tell me, _ion nin, _what's the matter this time?" Estel slinked back down on the pillows, feeling too tired and absolutely gruesome to sit up any longer. "Does your head hurt, son?"

"Mmm-hmm." Estel nodded.

"Anything else?"

"I ache all over." Estel grumbled. "And my head feels like a horse's full feed bag." The elves grinned at his description.

"Do you feel sick to your stomach?" Elrond asked, massaging the boy's abdomen.

"No." Estel said in a little voice. "My throat _really _hurts."

"Ahh. Is it bad?"

"Very bad!" Estel started to cry again. "Please make it feel better, Ada! It hurts so bad." More tears poured out as his throat felt singed.

"Well, open wide and let me look." Elrond said, tilting his son's chin. Estel did as instructed. Elrond frowned. The twins grimaced as they peeked over his shoulders.

"Ohh. No wonder you feel so awful!" Elrohir groaned dramatically, though he was truly appalled. "Your throat is as red and raw as a half eaten rabbit!" Elrond rolled his eyes. Estel whimpered again.

"Go away," He muttered to his brother.

"Sorry, but it's true." Elrohir shrugged.

"Oh, you're such a ray of sunshine, _gwuindor."_ Elladan muttered.

"Ada, what's wrong with me?" Estel asked hoarsely.

"Well, your throat is very inflamed and your tonsils look infected." Elrond explained calmly.

Estel took another painful gulp. "That...sounds bad." He whispered, with anxious eyes.

"I do not think it is anything serious, but you're going to get all the rest you can. No arguments." Elrond said firmly.

"I feel too awful to even want to play." Estel lay on his side, hugging his pillow.

"I'm going to have to give you some medicine." Elrond warned him. Estel made a face.

"Okay." He groaned glumly.

"Oh my! He must be _really _sick to not put up a fight to that!" Elrohir gasped.

"You need lots of fluids too." Elrond said, patting Estel's shoulder and stroking his hair. "How does some cool apple juice sound?" He asked encouragingly. Estel nodded quickly. Anything cold right now sounded appealing if it would relieve his throat from feeling like Smaug's dragon fire! "I don't suppose you're hungry?"

"No!" Estel protested profusely.

"Shh, hush now. Just rest." Elrond told him quietly, gently rubbing his back. The twins left to get some juice for their brother, and some medicine.

"Ada?" Estel mewed like a kitten. There were still tears in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You'll make me feel better, right?"

"Of course, son." Elrond smiled warmly.

* * *

**Next chapter later. BTW, do you want me to make this one little story, or oneshots when Estel gets hurt or sick? Please leave reviews and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 Make It Go Away!

**Thank you so much, everyone for your enthusiasm for this story already. You are right, _EverleighBain. _I do love Elrond and his family! Next to Legolas, Elrond is my favorite elf, and I just adore his family. I was wondering if a dead rabbit was good enough description or not. I really wanted something more colorful, but couldn't think of anything at the time. **

**Onto chapter 2. Should I make this just one story, or after this ailment, turn this fic into one shots of little Estel getting sick or hurt? Or maybe just more one shot fics of that? Please let me know!**

* * *

Estel spent the rest of the day gloomily in bed. Elrond had business matters to tend to with Erestor, Glorfindel, and others, so that left Elladan and Elrohir to entertain and tend Estel. Naturally, they exchanged jokes and tried to tell Estel funny stories, anxious to cheer him up because he looked so unhappy. Much to their chagrin, their attempts had the opposite effect. Estel would gag and start crying, clutching his throat. By the fourth story, Elrohir hurried out to fetch Elrond because Estel was sobbing.

"What's wrong, Estel?" Elrond asked. He knew the underlying problem, but wanted specific answers so he knew how to properly help his son.

"Ada, make them stop! It...hurts too much!" Estel wailed.

"What hurts too much?"

"I can't laugh." Estel sniffled. "It hurts to laugh." Elrond sighed and gave his sons a pointed look.

"We're sorry, Ada. We were only trying to cheer him up!" Elrohir spoke up defensively.

"I know, sons. You didn't mean any harm." Elrond said quietly. "But Estel doesn't feel good, and encouraging him to laugh is only scourging his already raw throat. I suggest you find something more quiet and restful to entertain him with."

"We're sorry, Ada." Elladan hung his head. "We are not familiar with what this sickness feels like, so we have a tendency to forget."

"It's alright." Elrond nodded. "Now, I must go. But I will be back later."

"Ada, don't...go. Please." Estel whined.

"I'm sorry, Estel. But I have some matters I _must _take care of quickly. I promise I will come back to see you as soon as I am finished."

"_Okay."_ Estel mumbled. Elrond smiled then walked out the door.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Elladan offered.

"No. No more funny stories." Estel swallowed hard. It was so painful.

"This will be a quiet one, I promise." His oldest brother said. Estel shook his head. Elladan glanced at his twin for help.

"This is more difficult than I thought." Elrohir remarked. "I wish Arwen was here. Our sister would know what to do."

"Ai, she would." Elladan agreed, thinking of their beautiful, sweet sister who was living with her grandparents in Lorien right now. "Well, _what _would she do if she were here?"

"What would Arwen do? What would Arwen do?" Elrohir mused to himself. "I think I've got it! Estel, would you like some more cool juice?"

"Yes, please!" Estel nodded quickly.

"I'll be right back, _Tithen gwuindor."_ Elrohir smiled. Elladan sat on the bed when he noticed Estel shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Estel nodded, his teeth chattering. Elladan felt his sweaty forehead and drew his hand back. Estel was really hot. Fetching the basin, he dipped the rag in some cool water and brushed it across Estel's messy curls. Estel flinched.

"C-c-cold." He groaned.

"I know." Elladan said sympathetically. He sat up against the backboard and pulled Estel's head into his lap. He rubbed his small shoulders and ran his hand gently through the dark curls.

"I hate being sick. It's no fun." Estel grumbled, leaning his head on Elladan's thigh.

"It sure isn't. I don't even know what it feels like! But it sure looks very unpleasant." Elladan smiled. Estel shivered more and his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"So c-c-cold!" Estel moaned, twisting and turning trying to kill off the chills plaguing the inside of his body. Elrohir returned at that moment with some juice and a visitor.

"Fresh juice, as promised." He smiled, handing the glass to his brother. Elladan gave Estel a few sips, but then the little boy pushed it away and his small body shook even harder. "Estel! Should I go get Ada?"

"He's having chills. We need to try to calm him." Elladan said.

"Poor little fellow. That looks extremely disorienting!" Lindir exclaimed.

"Ai." Elrohir nodded as he tried to help soothe his trembling little brother. Elladan rocked Estel back and forth while Elrohir rubbed his arms up and down, then his stomach, and then his back. Estel still shivered, but soon the convulsions died down. "Come on, Estel. Ada said you need to drink a lot." Elrohir said. Estel obeyed and drank half the juice.

"Th-thank you." He gulped.

"You're welcome, little brother. Hey, how about if Lindir sings a song for you? Would that make you feel better?" Elrohir suggested.

"Mmm-hmm." Estel nodded. Lindir smiled and started playing a soothing Elvish tune on his lyre, and sang softly. It took Estel's mind off how miserable he felt, and soon he was sound asleep. Elladan still wiped his face with the cool, damp rag until Estel didn't feel so hot anymore.

"_Hannon le, mellon. _You did a superb job." Elladan smiled at Lindir who blushed.

"I'm happy I could be of service." He said. "I do not like to see anyone suffer, but especially little ones."

"_Not...little..." _Estel mumbled in his sleep. The older elves all laughed.

* * *

Elladan left Estel's room to go over the weekly schedule with Erestor while his brother stayed with Estel. When Elrond returned, his found the little boy asleep in his brother's arms. "How is he doing?" Elrond asked.

"Better, Ada." Elrohir said. "His fever is lower than it was, and he isn't shivering. He hasn't for a couple hours."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elrond approved and was glad to see the glass of juice was only half full. "I will sit with him for a while. When he wakes up, he'll need some more medicine." Elrohir left while Elrond sat in a chair next to Estel's bed. He watched the boy as he slept. Estel was 7, growing into a little man. But when he slept, he still looked like a little baby. Elrond smiled as he thought of how Estel detested being called 'little', or 'small'. "Get some rest, my little one. You'll need it!" Elrond whispered.

* * *

Estel slept all through the rest of the day into the night. But by 10, he was stirring and moaning. He started shivering again and holding his throat. Elrond was in the room and grabbed the glass of fresh juice and sat down close to the boy. "Here, Estel. Drink this." Elrond encouraged him. Estel gulped down the juice then let out a small cry.

"It burns, Ada." He whimpered.

"I know, my son. And I'm sorry. But hopefully, you will be feeling better soon." Elrond said, stroking his face. Estel rubbed his eyes as tears poured down his face.

"It really, really burns." He cried.

"Is it extremely painful to swallow?" Elrond asked. Estel nodded. "Let me see inside your mouth again." Estel obeyed and Elrond frowned again. Estel's throat looked worse, not better. "I have some medicine I need you to take."

"Is it...the kind...that makes it...n-not h-hurt so m-much?"

"That's right." Elrond replied. Estel wolfed down the medication, surprising and worrying Elrond. The kid _hated _taking medicine, and usually it took a promise of reward to get him to swallow it! For him to scarf it down without being coaxed was not like him. And Elrond noticed how hard it was for Estel to swallow. "That's a good boy." He praised him.

"I'm s-so c-c-cold." Estel's jaw trembled. Elrond lay next to his son on his side and draped his arm across Estel, holding him closely. Estel clenched his arm with his small hands and buried his head into Elrond's shoulder, snuggling towards his father for warmth. Elrond nuzzled his face and felt it with his hand. He began to sit up but Estel clutched his waist. "Stay with me, Ada!" He pleaded. Elrond stretched his arm over as far as he could then nestled back down, wiping his son's face with the cool cloth as he did.

"Go to sleep, Estel." He murmured quietly.

"Will you stay with me?" Estel begged.

"Of course, son."

"Will you be with me when I wake up?"

"I will, Estel. Now close your eyes, _ion nin." _Elrond shushed him gently. Estel moaned pitifully as he had to swallow again. Elrond placed his hand on his son's head and whispered a sleeping chant over him, then he nestled closer to him and sang an Elvish lullaby. Estel soon drifted off to sleep, worn out from his awful convulsion.

* * *

For the next two days, Estel was still sick. By morning of the third day, Elrond was growing concerned after examining his son. The medicine was not improving Estel's condition, and his throat hurt so badly that now he could barely talk at all. By that afternoon, Elrond was reaching an unpleasant conclusion. It was beginning to look like Estel had an acute, severe case of tonsillitis. Elrond wished to give it more time, but if Estel did not improve by the next day, then Elrond would have to make a decision about a different cure that he hoped he wouldn't have to.

* * *

It was the third night. Estel was having convulsions again, and his throat was plaguing him horribly. He was sobbing because the pain was too much to bear, and the crying only made it worse. Elrond held his weeping, sick son in his lap, embracing him and whispering a healing spell over him, praying it would work. "It burns! It...burns!" Estel wailed. "Make it go away, Ada! Please...make it go...away!" Estel begged and pleaded. Tears filled Elrond's eyes seeing his son suffer so.

"I will, _ion nin." _Elrond promised.


	3. Chapter 3 No Operation!

Elrond sat up with Estel through the night. At dawn, while Estel slept, Elrond checked his throat again. It was an ugly mess. Elrond sighed as he watched his little son finally sleep with some relief. "I'm sorry, my son. You won't like this, but it must be done. Otherwise you will not heal." Elrond muttered, feeling the boy's forehead. It was still warm, but not as excessive as it was before.

* * *

"How's Estel?" Both of his son's asked as Elrond turned from closing the door.

"There is no need to barrage me as if I were an alluring elleth, _ion nyn."_ Elrond shook his head. The boys frowned.

"You'd be rather dull for company as an elleth." Elrohir teased his father who retorted with a sharp look.

"How is our brother, Ada?" Elladan asked.

"Still poorly, I'm afraid." Elrond sighed. "Though his fever has reduced. It appears that Estel will not get better from this sickness unless we remove the problem. I'm going to have to operate and remove his tonsils. After that, he should be able to recover swiftly." The twins gaped.

"Operate?!" Elrohir sputtered. "But, Ada, you said this sickness was not serious!"

"Well, while it is not life-threatening, the procedure still must be done if your younger brother is to have any relief." Elrond stated. "I shall do it tomorrow, _if _his fever leaves so that he won't eat and his body will be rested and prepared. Make sure he gets plenty of liquids today so that we can dissolve his fever." His sons gave him a pensive look.

"So...which one of us is going to be the big, bad balrog and break the news to him?" Elladan asked with his arms crossed.

"Estel is _not _going to be happy about this!" Elrohir warned them.

"I will tell him." Elrond declared.

"Thank the Valar! You're so much better with him when he cries." Elladan breathed in relief. Elrond sighed.

"If you two would be good enough to sit with him when he wakes up, I must catch up on a little rest myself." Elrond said.

"Will do, Ada."

* * *

It was after lunch that Elrond returned to Estel's room. "I heard that you'll have to operate on the little chipmunk." Glorfindel smiled as he met him at the door.

"Ai. It should be an easy process, and he should recover that much quicker." Elrond nodded. "Convincing him is going to be the difficult task."

"Indeed." Glorfindel nodded. "Perhaps I could be of some support in that area."

"Honestly, I would be most grateful, _mellon nin." _Elrond smiled as they entered. "How do you feel, Estel?" Elrond asked pleasantly. Estel grimaced hard and rubbed his throat. "I see. Terrible, hmm?" Erestor was sitting across from the boy, with a book in his hands.

"Elladan said that his fever has vanished, my lord." Erestor smiled.

"Excellent." Elrond approved. "I am very pleased to hear that, Estel." Estel reached out his arms, begging Elrond to hold him. He looked so pitifully sad and miserable, the elf lord couldn't refuse him. He sat on the bed and gathered the boy in his arms.

"Can't you...make me...eel better, Ada?" Estel mumbled, his throat throbbing and aching with every word.

"Yes, Estel. I will make it better, I assure you." Elrond said, stroking his head. "But not until tomorrow."

"Why?" Estel looked up bewildered. When Elrond gently explained what was to proceed the following morning, Estel went pale.

"No, Ada! No operation!" He barked in protest.


	4. Chapter 4 Conditions

"No, Ada! No operation!" Estel shook his head vehemently, then he started to cry. Raising his voice had practically scorched his throat unbearably. Elrond sighed, looking down sympathetically at his youngest son as he sat beside him. He knew breaking this news wouldn't be easy. He rubbed the boy's shoulder.

"I know it sounds scary, Estel, but you do not want to keep feeling this way, do you?" Elrond asked softly. Estel shook his head. "Don't you want to feel better and be able to talk again, without being sick?"

"_Mmm-hmm. 'Course."_ Estel mumbled barely above a whisper. _"But...don't want...operation!"_ Glorfindel stepped forward and leaned over the small boy.

"Estel, you know your ada is a great healer, don't you?" He asked. Estel nodded slowly. "That he is the best this side of the sea?" Estel didn't move and continued weeping. "Do you think your ada will hurt you?" Estel glared and shook his head.

"_Not...on 'urpose..."_ Estel said in a horribly hoarse voice.

"Here, son. Drink this." Elrond said, scooting closer, holding him up and bringing a glass of cool water to his mouth. Estel took it gladly. Once he had his fill, he lay his head on Elrond's chest and continued to cry. "Shh. It will be alright, Estel. You'll see."

"_Scared!"_ Estel moaned.

"What are you afraid of, penneth?" Glorfindel asked, sitting across from them on the bed.

"_Hurt..." _Estel mumbled.

"Are you afraid the operation is going to hurt?" Elrond inquired. Estel nodded. "Oh, son." Elrond smiled, shaking his head and kissing Estel's hair. "I promise you, that will not happen." He brushed some of the tears away.

"_Won't?"_ Estel sniffled.

"No, little one." Elrond smiled warmly. "You will be asleep and won't feel a thing, and when you wake up, it will be all over!"

"That's right, Estel." Glorfindel nodded encouragingly.

"_Then...won't hurt...anymore?"_ Estel asked. Elrond winced.

"Well, I'm afraid once you wake up, you will hurt for a while..." He said.

"_No! Please...Ada...no...operation..." _Estel begged, clutching his father's robes, his throat screaming in protest at every cry. _"Please...no...no...operation...I'll be good...I'll do...anything…just...please, don't...hurt me!"_ Estel garbled hysterically.

"Shh. Estel, Estel, calm down, _ion nin!_" Elrond tried to soothe him. "I do not want you to choke on your own tears. Calm down." Estel looked pleadingly to Glorfindel.

"_Don't...let him...do it! Please, Glorf...don't let...Ada make me hurt!"_ Estel pleaded pitifully.

"I would never let Elrond try to hurt you, little one." Glorfindel promised. "But that isn't going to happen."

"_But...he said…" _Estel was confused and wretchedly miserable, physically and emotionally.

"Estel, my dear son, the soreness you'll feel won't last forever." Elrond said. "Besides, I will be giving you special medicine so that it won't be so terrible."

"_Won't?"_

"Not if I give you the right medication. You may be uncomfortable, but with the herbs it really will not be so bad." Elrond nodded. Estel stared at him. He wanted to believe his daddy, but the idea of an operation terrified him. He glanced at Glorfindel.

"_If Ada...hurts me, will you...make him stop?"_

"If it becomes too much, yes, Estel." Glorfindel said.

"_Promise?"_

"Ai, penneth." Glorfindel smiled, patting the boy's head.

"Now, you really need to rest, Estel." Elrond said gently, lowering the boy back down into the pillows. Estel gripped his hand.

"A-Ada?" He swallowed painfully.

"Yes, _ion nin?"_

"_Will...I...die...if...don't have operation?" _Estel asked him seriously with wide, frightened eyes. Elrond sighed.

"Ordinarily, no, Estel, that would not happen." He replied calmly. "But if I do not operate on you soon, you will not feel better at all, and because of that, you will only get much sicker." Estel's lip started trembling again.

"_Don't...'ant...to die...but...'on't want operation...either..."_ Estel whimpered.

"Then let me take care of you by doing the surgery so you can get better." Elrond said, stroking his wet face.

"Scared, Ada." Estel bit his lip.

"I know, son. But if you trust me, I promise you it will not be all that bad." Elrond kissed his head. Estel went quiet, his face scrunched in deep thought. Then he looked back to Glorfindel.

"Promise to stoop Ada if he hurts me?"

"Ai, young one. You have my word." The balrog slayer nodded firmly.

"Estel," Elrond leaned down closely to him, "it's okay to be scared. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Estel breathed heavily in relief at those words and his tense body seemed to relax more. As long as he knew it wasn't silly to be afraid, then maybe he could agree to this.

"Ada, no wonder you succeeded in scaring him out of his wits!" Elrohir declared suddenly, startling the other occupants in the room."You left out the best part!" Estel cringed, afraid of what teasing his big brothers would come up with this time.

"That's right. Estel, if you're in bed sick for a few days, that means no lessons!" Elladan announced happily.

"And no chores!" Elrohir added. Estel cocked his head, intrigued. Elrond, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in exasperation while Glorfindel suppressed a snicker.

"You won't have to do any work except sleeping and getting better. We can read your stories and you can play with your toys...oh! And you can have all the sweet, cool, creamy desserts you want!" Elrohir added. Estel's eyes widened. He liked the sound of that! But...the twins had been known to exaggerate in order to get him to cooperate before.

"Is that true, Ada?" He asked suspiciously.

"Every word, son." Elrond nodded with a small smile.

"All the creamy desserts I want?" Estel asked excitedly then whimpered when his throat throbbed again.

"Yes, my son." Elrond said.

"What do you say, Estel? You can't possibly pass up a chance like this!" Elrohir suggested.

Estel looked up at Elrond. _"'Kay, Ada. You...can...operate." _He sighed.

"I am glad to hear that, Estel." Elrond patted his shoulder. "We'll have you better in no time." He stood up with Glorfindel and left Estel to his brothers. Elrond sighed heavily as they closed the doors behind them.

"Leave it to those two to get Estel to see the fun side of it!" Glorfindel remarked.

"_Yes."_ Elrond murmured dryly. "I am only afraid they made it sound so appealing he won't _want _to get better!"

"Ai. But, it worked!"

"I know." Elrond said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5 The Surgery

That night, Elrond went to look in on Estel before he went to sleep. He motioned for his other sons to leave and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling, son?" He asked with a smile.

"_Actually...an't wait...to have...operation!"_ Estel told him excitedly, between grimacing.

"Well, at least I am glad you are no longer terrified of me to let me help you!" Elrond tried to stay positive.

"_Not you...Ada..."_ Estel shook his head._ "Know...ou...won't...urt….me. Just scared...of operation."_

"Well, as I said, you won't even know what is happening." Elrond assured him.

"_Can't wait...or...desserts..." _Estel tried to smile. Elrond could not hold back his snicker this time.

"Well, let's get the surgery done first, alright?" He chuckled.

"Right." Estel sighed. Elrond kissed his head.

"Rest well tonight, _ion nin_. I'll see you in the morning." He said. Estel nodded and buried his face deep into his pillow. Elrond sat with him until he was sure his son was asleep then he made his way to his study and tried to sort his thoughts for tomorrow's procedure.

* * *

The next day, Estel was not allowed to have breakfast. His brothers carried him to the healing ward, to one of the hospital beds and set him down. "Come, Estel. You need to change." Elladan said, bringing a hospital gown for his little brother. Estel's throat hurt so badly that he didn't argue. He just wanted this all to be over with! His brothers quickly changed him then settled him comfortably in the bed. Elrond stepped over, smiling.

"There's my brave little boy." He said proudly.

"Not..._little." _Estel growled in a gravelly voice.

"Are you ready, Estel?" Elrond asked slowly. Estel gazed up at him, worried then looked past him to Glorfindel who was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Glor...you stop him...if...hurts me?" Estel whimpered.

"As promised." Glorfindel nodded.

"Still get...desserts?"

"Yes, my son. Yes. It will be your medicine for a while." Elrond answered. He hoped Estel wouldn't come to expect that _every_ time he got hurt or sick, but right now he was willing to make any promises if it would keep Estel from backing out.

"Ready." Estel sighed.

"Okay then." Elrond nodded and leaned down toward him. "Drink this." He handed him a cup filled with pain-killing potion and sleep-inducing herbs. Estel wrinkled his nose at the taste but surprisingly, he drank it all. His father and brothers frowned sadly at that, realizing just how sick Estel really felt. "Very good, Estel. Now just relax and close your eyes. I'm going to send you into a good sleep, and when you wake up, the operation will be over."

"Okay." Estel whispered. Elrond placed his hand over Estel's face and chanted a sleeping spell over him. Within moments, the little boy was completely out.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Elrohir, please bring him to the operating table. Elladan, get my instruments." Elrond instructed his sons. They both obeyed. Elrohir gently carried Estel in his arms and placed him on the work table. Then he covered him up to the neck with a white sheet while Elladan brought a tray of bandages, gauze, and surgical instruments. Elrond heated the scalpel over the flame in the fireplace then came back to the table. "Elrohir, you monitor his vitals. Elladan, I will need you to assist me."

"Yes, Ada." Elladan nodded.

"How is he doing?" Elrond asked.

"Pulse is steady, Ada." Elrohir smiled. Elrond took a deep breath and then began.

* * *

It had been a simple procedure, and had taken less than two hours. The tonsils were removed, and Estel was back on the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. Elrond kept checking for a return fever, but it did not come. He was so relieved. At least now his human son could start recovering and get back to his old self. He had a glass of cool water, and some pain-reducing herbs on hand for when it was time. Now, all he had to do was wait for Estel to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6 No Talking!

Estel didn't come to until late afternoon. His eyes were still closed but he grimaced. "Estel? Are you awake, son?" Elrond asked, patting his shoulder. Estel wearily opened his eyes and looked up sadly at his father. He looked wretched.

"_A..._" He groggily began.

"Shh. Be quiet, son. You must not talk." Elrond said quietly. Estel's brows furrowed. "Your throat needs to heal. Does it hurt?" Estel nodded unhappily. "Here, drink this." He held his son sit up and then laid him back down after he'd finished drinking. "It will help your throat feel better. Estel, you must not talk for three days. Someone will be on hand every hour in case you need something, and here...you can write on this paper for whatever you need or want. Shh. No, no. Don't try to talk, son. Just relax."

"Is he awake, Ada?" Elladan asked as he, Elrohir, and Glorfindel entered the room.

"Barely." Elrond nodded with a wry smile. Estel glanced up gloomily at his brothers. They couldn't help smiling.

"My, Estel, you look as if someone tied you to a chair during Erestor's lessons while it is sunny outside." Elrohir teased. Estel glared at him.

"Ready for some horseback riding, little brother?" Elladan chided. Estel's lips puckered sourly.

"Oh, you two_ elflings_ are horrible healers." Glorfindel shook his head. Estel started to shed tears, and his eyes were droopy, indicating that he would again be asleep soon. The twins had expected Estel to throw a fit or throw his pillow at them. They were both taken back that he was crying!

"Oh, Estel. We didn't mean anything by it." Elladan frowned dismally, kneeling next to the bed and patting his brother's head.

"We were just trying to cheer you up." Elrohir sighed.

"He's exhausted." Elrond said. "It's alright, Estel. You can go back to sleep. It will refresh you." He gently rubbed Estel's neck and shoulder. The soothing ministration lulled him quickly back to sleep. "I trust you two are not going to torment him _every_ time he wakes up?" He gave his older sons 'the look'.

"No, Ada. He's too young to appreciate it anyway." Elrohir said with his arms crossed. "Why don't you have a break, Ada? We'll stay with him for now."

"Ai. I have documents to tend to." Elrond agreed, rising to his feet. "Let me know if his condition deteriorates. Oh, and try to get him to drink as much as you can."

"Don't worry. We have this covered."

"Yes, you do." Elrond approved. Lindir appeared, at Elrond's request and played melodious Elvish tunes to keep Estel calm. Estel was sleeping soundly, and his brothers were lovingly hovering over him like two guard dogs. Estel would be fine...at least for a couple hours!

* * *

The next time Estel woke was right before dinner. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around. "Well, are you awake now, little brother?" Elrohir cocked his head. Estel began to open his mouth.

"No, no, Estel! Remember? Ada said you cannot speak. If you want something, write it down on here." Elladan reminded him. "Are you thirsty?" Estel nodded quickly. "Here you are." He helped Estel sit up and gave him a glass of cool water. Estel began to gulp it down. "Slow down!" Elladan warned him. Estel started sipping slowly then handed his oldest brother the glass. It was empty. "Would you like some more?" Estel nodded. "Alright." Elladan stood up and walked to the water pitcher.

"_So_...ready for some dessert, Estel?" Elrohir grinned, patting his little brother's tummy. Estel smiled eagerly. "Good. I'll let Ada know." Elladan returned to the bed and gave his brother some more water. Estel lapped it up but by the time the glass was half empty, he handed it back to Elladan.

"How do you feel, Estel?" Elladan asked. Estel took the paper and pen and jotted down,

_My throat is sore. I feel silly. I want to talk!_

Elladan smiled and ruffled Estel's hair. "Well, you know something, penneth? This is very good practice for you!" He exclaimed. "Think of it as part of your training. In tracking, whether animals or bad fellows, you have to be quiet, sometimes for hours and hours or they will discover you've been following them."

Estel cocked his head and started writing again,

_I'm gonna pretend I'm on an adventure. I'm a soldier, tracking down ugly goblins. They have four eyes and three tongues. And they drool. _

"Ugh." Elladan grimaced. "Must you have such a gruesome imagination, little brother?"

_I am the only soldier brave enough to fight them, because the others are scared of being eaten! But I will capture them, and give them to the dwarves, who will make those nasty goblins do all the cooking and cleaning!_

"That's..._merciful _of you." Elladan arched his eyebrows.

"Here, Estel! As promised," Elrohir smiled when he came back. A maid was smiling at Estel as she carried a tray with a bowl of purple creaminess! Estel's eyes widened and his stomach rumbled as he eyed the treat.

_All for me? _He wrote to Elladan who laughed.

"He says, _'All for me?'" _He told the others. Elrond and Glorfindel shuffled inside.

"Yes, Estel. All for you." Elrond nodded. Estel eyed the sweetness greedily. His throat may hurt, but if this was the treatment he got with operations, it wouldn't be so bad! He grabbed his spoon and dug into the blueberry cream pie without crust. It was so good! It was soft and thick, and cool, and sweet: very soothing to his miserable throat. He licked his lips and took another mouthful. The elves couldn't help chuckling as they watched the human wolf down his 'medicine'.

_Thank you, Ada! _His note read.

Still recovering from surgery, Estel grew sleepy faster than he wanted to and drifted off on Elladan's arm. "Don't let him get used to this." Elrond warned. "I do not want him to expect _these _kind of royalties every time he gets a sniffle!"

"Ada, really now." Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Do you think we'd be stupid enough to encourage that? Trust me, we don't him wasting time faking illnesses during lessons any more than you do!"

"Well, I am at least relieved to hear that!" Elrond sighed. "You two go have your dinner."

* * *

The next time Estel woke up, it was passed bedtime. Glorfindel and Elrond were in Estel's room, speaking quietly and keeping watch. Estel was wriggling and moaning. Elrond became instantly worried that his fever had returned and checked his forehead. He was cool. "Estel, what's the matter, son?" He asked, shaking his shoulder. Estel's eyes flew open and he looked frantic. "Just shake your head no or nod yes. Don't speak. Did you have a bad dream?" Elrond asked. Estel shook his head vigorously. He sat up, hugging himself and was rocking back and forth anxiously.

"My friend, I think Estel is trying to tell us he needs to use the bathing room facilities." Glorfindel chuckled.

"Ahh, yes!" Elrond agreed, berating himself for having not thought of that. He helped his youngest son out of bed and led him to the door, then Estel staggered inside the bathroom by himself, closing the door. Elrond shook his head. "I was so worried his fever may have returned, that I didn't consider..."

"He was squirming like a fish out of water and said he didn't have a bad dream. I just put two and two together." Glorfindel boasted. Elrond rolled his eyes. Estel opened the door and slowly came out.'

"Better,_ ion nin?"_ Elrond asked. Estel nodded sleepily. "How are you feeling, son?" Estel rubbed his throat, looking forlorn. "Here, I have some medicine for you that will help with that." He led Estel back to the bed but Estel reached his arms out. Elrond smiled, and picked up the 7-year-old and plopped him in his lap. Estel took his medicine then snuggled against the healer's chest, content. He was asleep in moments. Elrond smiled and kissed the top of his curls, grateful the boy was no longer feverish. He was well on his way to recovery!

* * *

Estel was pampered with sweets, his favorite toys, and lots of stories. Elrond was happy to see him in such good spirits, but worried that the lad would crave the lavish attention all the time, and try to create scenarios to get it. The next time Elrond came to visit his youngest late in the day, Estel was sitting up in bed, _sulking._ He pouted darkly. Elrond cleared his throat and approached. "Why, what is the matter, my son? Why so glum with all these rare treats?" He asked in surprise.

"I..." Estel opened his mouth.

"Ah ah. Remember? No talking. Not until the day after tomorrow." Elrond said firmly. Estel scowled and crossed his arms with a huff. Elrond sat next to him on the bed. "What's wrong, Estel?" Estel sourly scribbled on the paper.

_I'm so bored! I want to go outside! _The note stated emphatically.

Elrond chuckled, shaking his head and ruffled his son's curls. "I know, _ion. _It will only be for two more days. And then I _promise _you, you may go out to play." Elrond said. He pulled the covers back then took Estel's hand and led him out to the balcony outside his room. Estel smiled and then tried to climb the banister up to one of the trees. "And just where do you think you're going, young man?" Elrond furrowed his brows, gripping the boy by the waist. Estel threw him his biggest puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Estel. No climbing for you today. You may rest here on the terrace and draw pictures, but no climbing or running." Estel stubbornly pursed his lips. "Oh. So you're going to be that way about it, are you?" Elrond quipped and lightly tickled his son's sides. Estel giggled quietly and doubled over on his knees. "That's better." Elrond approved, seeing the boy smile.

* * *

While Elrond tended other duties, Glorfindel sat outside with Estel. The boy tried drawing pictures until he was bored out of his mind. He hopped onto Glorfindel's lap, slightly taking the captain by surprise. "What is it, little one?" He asked.

_Play with me! _Estel wrote to him.

"So long as there is no roughhousing, or running, penneth. Your father has given strict orders that you are to have light activities." Glorfindel reminded him. Estel started to cry. "What is the matter, Estel?"

"_Talk..." _Estel mumbled. _"Hate...no talk..." _

"I'm sorry, lad." Glorfindel said sympathetically, rubbing his back. "I know it's hard for you. I bet you just hate being sick, don't you?" Estel nodded, rubbing his wet eyes. Getting desserts and presents and having no chores had been great at first, but being the energetic child that he was, Estel was growing restless with those things and was tired of lying around all day. He wanted to _run _and play!

"Why don't we take a walk?" Glorfindel suggested. Estel's head perked up at that idea. He quickly dried his eyes. Glorfindel stood and taking his small hand, slowly led him out. They went to the large fountain and he let Estel roll up his sleeves and twiddle his arms back and forth in the cool water. After that, they quietly visited the stables, where Estel got to see and pet his horse. Glorfindel explained to the equine that the boy couldn't talk right now. The horse seemed to understand and nibbled at his little master's chin, making Estel giggle lightly. He gave his steed an apple and hung around a bit longer, petting him. After that, Glorfindel took him to the apple trees and while he didn't allow the child to scramble up the trees, he hoisted him up onto his shoulders and let the boy pick some apples. The two of them went along, munching on the snacks.

* * *

"Ada?! Have you seen Estel? I can't find him anywhere!" Elrohir cried when he found his father heading to his study for to go over trade documents.

"What do you mean?" Elrond quickly whipped his head around.

"He's not in his room, or the healing ward! I checked in his bathing chamber, and he's not there either, or down in the kitchen."

"_Valar preserve us," _Elrond grimaced. It was obvious to him what had happened. Estel was so restless that he'd been disobedient and snuck out of the house to play. "Check the gardens. And the fountain." He told his son. Elrond laid his papers aside and joined the search for his convalescing son.

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching, the three members of Elrond's family met in the foyer. Sunset was approaching and they hadn't found Estel. Yes, he was recovering well. But he was _still recovering! _Too much excitement could cause a relapse. "Where is that boy?" Elrond huffed, clearly frustrated.

"You mean _this _boy?" Glorfindel spoke up from behind them as he entered the house. He was carrying a tired Estel in his arms. Estel's head was resting on his shoulder and his arms were snaked around the captain's neck.

"Estel!" The twins gasped. Elrond breathed with relief and came to his friend's side.

"Is he well?" He asked with worry, feeling his boy's forehead, checking for fever.

"Quite well." Glorfindel nodded with a smile. "And worn out, I'm afraid. Don't look so concerned, Elrond. He didn't run out and play if that's what you're thinking. But the poor child was so restless that I didn't think a careful stroll would do any harm. I assure you, he didn't do anything strenuous under _my _watch! My apologies though. I should've informed you of our activities so you needn't have worried."

"That _would _have been appreciated." Elrond agreed. "Thank you, for doing that for Estel, _mellon nin_. I have been so worried about him trying to do too much, that I didn't consider what I _could _just do with him. And I'm sure Estel appreciates it too."

"I can sympathize." Glorfindel shrugged. "I know how maddening it can be when I am bedridden from poison or wounds and can't wait to be out and about again."

"Indeed. Well, you have my thanks." Elrond smiled.

* * *

"Estel, slow down!" Elladan pleaded after his little brother, who was not the least bit sick anymore. Today he was having his first lesson of riding on his horse by himself and he couldn't wait.

"I can't!" Estel called, running.

"Oh, he is _definitely _recovered!" Elladan shook his head, cantering after the little ball of energy. Estel was running around the corner when he squealed as someone sprang out and grabbed him around the waist. Elrohir held him above the ground so he couldn't get away.

"'Ro! No fair! Put me down!" Estel protested, squirming.

"You advance like that into the stable, you will spook the horses, you little goblin." Elrohir told him.

"I'm not a goblin. You are!" Estel huffed. "Put me down!"

"Brother, he's calling me names!" Elrohir called dramatically to his twin.

"He started it!" Estel pouted.

"Estel, what are we going to do with you, you naughty boy?" Elladan shook his head.

"I want to ride my horse." Estel flailed in Elrohir's arms.

"One lesson at a time, jitter legs." Elladan said 'sternly'. Elrohir started tickling the boy in his arms. Estel shrieked and wriggled.

"Stop, stop it! 'Ro!" He laughed.

"You scream like a goblin too." Elrohir smirked, tickling Estel in the stomach.

"Not there! Ahahahaha! Stop!" Estel cried with laughter. The twins finally ended their torture and led Estel to the stables. He eagerly met his horse and fed him some sugar cubes. The twins gave him his lesson which he thoroughly enjoyed and when it was nearing dinner time, Estel's backside was sore. But he'd had a great time despite the discomfort.

* * *

Erestor made his way to the library, exasperated. "What is wrong, Erestor?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Trying to find some peace and quiet, that's what!" Erestor growled.

"What did he do this time?" Elrond asked with a chuckle. It almost didn't matter which '_he', _he was referring to!

"No offense,_ mellon_. But...once in a while, why can't Elrohir contract tonsillitis?" Erestor groaned. "At least then, he wouldn't have to talk!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Ohh! What did Elrohir say? Use your imagination.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. I certainly did! **


End file.
